


The Black Cat

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Black Cat

Title: The Black Cat  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Rating: PG (especially if you read the linked information)  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #291: The Solar System: Pluto (and the rest)  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: disturbing content if you follow the provided link.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Black Cat

~

Clearly disturbed, Harry closed the book he’d plucked from Severus’ enormous library. “I can’t finish that,” he declared.

Severus glanced at the cover. “Ah, [The Black Cat](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Black_Cat_\(short_story\)). Did Pluto upset you?”

“The _narrator_ upset me,” Harry muttered. “He’s mad!”

Severus nodded. “Indeed, I believe that’s Poe’s intended implication. It’s a study of the psychology of guilt.”

Harry shuddered. “I feel guilty for having read the thing.”

Closing his book, Severus smirked. “Perhaps an activity to clear your mind?” he suggested.

Harry smiled and, sliding into Severus’ lap, purred, “You do have a way of making me forget the bad things.”

~


End file.
